


It's Not Him

by Musiki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Demon, Demonic Possession, Scary, Short, Small horror, Video Game, slight spook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki
Summary: As long as Jesse had known Hanzo, he never would have suspected him to act so strangely.It was obvious that it wasn't the real Hanzo.





	It's Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Been a while since I updated. Aha,, this is just a small drabble of an au I thought of a while ago. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> \- Musiki

Jesse stood at the door, his heart pounding heavily. Sweat was pouring out of his body, causing his clothes to stick to his body. He did everything he could not to shake.

Something was wrong.

There had been a loud crash earlier, and it came from Hanzo's room. It scared Jesse, so he came to see if everything was alright.

Swallowing nervously, Jesse tried to brush off a sudden chill. He wasn't sure where it had came from, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

"Hanzo? Are you alright? " His voice was small and shaky, barely going through the door.

There was nothing but the sound of his pounding heart. Why wouldn't he answer?

Taking a deep breathe, Jesse spoke again, but much louder.

"Hanzo? Are you in here?"

He couldn't place why he was so scared. It was like something was watching him, something a lot stronger than he could ever imagine.

Jesse couldn't stand it. He was terrified, but he needed to see him.

Slowly reaching for the door handle, Jesse nearly jumped when it flung itself open.

Inside of the room, Hanzo was sitting, his back towards the door. He was almost engulfed in shadows, barely visible.

Jesse wanted to run in, to see if he was alright. 

Yet he couldn't. It was if he was glued to the floor, not able to move.

It wasn't his fear that was preventing him from moving. This felt much stronger, much more real.

It especially did when the felt the hand on his shoulder.

The sudden coldness hit him, overwhelming him with fear. His eyes stayed glued to Hanzo, for fear that something might happen to him.

Of course, this became difficult when he heard his name being called.

It sounded like it was coming from behind him, but he didn't want to look. There was a chance this was all a nightmare, and that he would be giving in if he looked.

The voice grew increasingly louder, echoing in his head. Jesse was straining, trying to move away from whatever it was that had a hold on him.

Suddenly, it stopped. The hand disappeared, the restraint holding him back was gone.

As soon as he realized that was the case, Jesse made an attempt to run to Hanzo.

The door slammed shut - Jesse fell back, his head hitting the ground. Grunting in pain, he held the back of his head and sat up.

After the wave of pain had hit, Jesse could feel the air getting lighter, warmer.

It was as if whatever was there had disappeared.

He was confused, yet still scared. There was no way of knowing what had just happened.

Standing up, he tried to open the door to Hanzo's room. He wasn't going to wait a second longer.

Before he could, Hanzo had opened the door. He seemed to have just woken up.

"Jesse? Is everything alright?"


End file.
